


I see

by WinterFir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFir/pseuds/WinterFir
Summary: Just a little quite poem
Kudos: 2





	I see

I see trees made of madness,  
And flowers of sadness.

I see a child fears and a mother’s tears,  
I see the starving look upon their faces  
And a brotherhood still waiting to be embraced.

I see rivers in red,  
When the future is just ahead.  
I see the humanity,  
Lost in self-pity.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little poem that I wrote some time ago, I hope you like it!


End file.
